


Little Ice Dancer

by Cloud9Dreamer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Little!Viktor, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, and viktor deserves all the kisses and cuddles, basically a lot of fluff, daddy!yuuri, ddlb, may have them switch, there's not enough Cg/L in this fandom, yuuri taking care of viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9Dreamer/pseuds/Cloud9Dreamer
Summary: "Yuuri has seen the signs long before moving in with Viktor in St Petersburg: the clinginess, the bright smiles, the enthusiasm, the constant desire to sleep close together. Viktor is...childish, in many ways. Yuuri came to terms a while ago that Viktor loves being touched and held, that he loves forehead kisses and being called "Vitya". Yuuri knows that the older man always wants to be close to him, that, though Viktor doesn't outright sob, he's quick to tear up if Yuuri raises his voice or accidentally ignores him.Yuuri knows all of this, and he has an idea."





	1. A Mysterious Package

Yuuri has seen the signs long before moving in with Viktor in St Petersburg: the clinginess, the bright smiles, the enthusiasm, the constant desire to sleep close together. Viktor is...childish, in many ways. Yuuri came to terms a while ago that Viktor loves being touched and held, that he loves forehead kisses and being called "Vitya". Yuuri knows that the older man always wants to be close to him, that, though Viktor doesn't outright sob, he's quick to tear up if Yuuri raises his voice or accidentally ignores him.

Yuuri knows all of this, and he has an idea.

 

Viktor blinks at the large package he's brought in from the hallway. It's addressed to Yuuri, but he doesn't remember Yuuri ordering anything...unless it was supposed to be a secret. He gasps, thinking that it's sex toys or shibari rope or something else erotic.

He has half a mind to open it himself and find out, but he knows he should respect Yuuri's privacy. So he brings the package to the couch and sits down, pulling a magazine into his lap to distract himself until Yuuri comes home from the ballet studio.

Thankfully, it isn't long before the younger man returns, cheeks flushed from the chilly air. "I'm home!" he calls out.

Viktor TRIES to beat Makkachin to the door, but he always seems to fall to second. "No FAIR, Makkachin! I wanna be the first one to greet Yuuri home!"

Yuuri just chuckles, giving the dark poodle scratches behind his ears. "Don't worry, Viktor. You're just as important as Makka."

Viktor takes it for what it is and throws his arms around his betroathed. "I missed you, Yuuri," he sighs, burying his face in Yuuri's soft, raven hair.

Yuuri hums and hugs him back. "I missed you, too. You weren't too bored without me, were you?"

Viktor giggles and shakes his head. "Not TOO badly. Oh, but a package came for you. I promise I didn't open it!"

"Thank you, Viktor. That was very good," Yuuri praises him, kissing his partner's collarbone.

Viktor hums happily. He LOVES it when Yuuri praises him. He'd do ANYTHING for Yuuri if it meant that he'd get praised all of the time. He follows Yuuri to the couch, sitting and leaning against Yuuri's side as his partner pulls the package closer.

"What did you order?" he asks, his curiousity almost too much to contain.

"Um, some things I think you'll like," Yuuri says with pink cheeks as he uses his key to slice through the tape.

Viktor looks down eagerly as Yuuri pulls open the tabs, pulling off some pale blue tissue paper. His eyes widen when Yuuri starts to pull things out: adult diapers with little dogs all over them, onesies and rompers, footie pyjamas, bottles, sippy cups in various pastel shades, adult pacifiers with boats and puppies on them, a soft blue baby blanket with Viktor's name on the edge, some bibs, and a few stuffed animals. Viktor doesn't hesitate to reach out and touch the blanket, thumb rubbing over the ridges of his name embroidered on the corner. He pulls it up close to his face, unable not to rub it against his cheek and notice how it smells faintly of blueberries.

Yuuri watches the soft moment with a smile on his face. "Do you like it, Vitya?" he asks softly.

Vitkor doesn't feel any shame as he nods his head. "Did you...Did you have this made for me?"

Yuuri nods and starts putting things back into the box. "I thought you'd like something made just for you. And I know how much you like blueberries, so I made sure it got scented with that."

Viktor's heart pounds at the unmistakably sweet gesture. "And...everything else?"

That's when Yuuri starts to flush again. "Well, I, uh, noticed that you're kinda childish? So, um, I thought this would be something you'd like...being a child, or a baby. Whatever you're comfortable with. I got a lot of baby stuff because I wasn't sure how young you'd be, but I wanted to have it all here just in case."

Viktor's heart is so full that he feels like it might burst. "Yuuri..."

Yuuri rambles on. "And it's ok if you don't feel like a baby. I can order some stuff meant for kids instead of babies. But you can keep your blanket, of course! It was made just for you!"

Viktor looks back down into the box, then pulls out the little package of pacifiers. He holds his new blanket in one arm as he tears open the package and pulls out the dark blue one with a puppy on the front. He can't remember having a pacifier, but now he imagines what it would feel like to suck on one again. Just before he brings it into his mouth, Yuuri's hand stops him.

"I need to clean it first, Vitya," Yuuri says gently, taking it from Viktor. "Stay right here on the couch while I clean it, ok?"

But Viktor whimpers and reaches out for Yuuri as the younger man gets up. "Yuuri!"

"Shh, it's ok," Yuuri coos, leaning down to kiss the top of the Russian's head. "I promise I won't be gone long. And you can watch me from here on the couch, ok?"

Though Viktor doesn't want to, he lets go and turns to watch Yuuri move around in the kitchen, using some soap and hot water to clean the pacifier. It feels like too long until Yuuri is returning and holding the pacifier to Viktor's mouth. The older man parts his lips and allows Yuuri to place the rubber teat into his mouth. He gives it a few suckles, and almost instantly, his mind starts to quiet, his eyelids drooping.

Yuuri smiles proudly at the response, exactly what he wanted. "Good?" he asks, running his fingers through his partner's silvery locks before cupping his cheek. Viktor hums and closes his eyes, nuzzling into Yuuri's palm. Yuuri smiles wider and softly rubs the older man's cheek. "Do you wanna try something else? Whatever you'd like, Vitya."

Viktor hums again and gives Yuuri's hand one last nuzzle before turning back to the box. He pulls out a onesie with a little boat on it, as well as the package of puppy diapers. He holds both out to Yuuri, making a little noise to show his interest.

Yuuri chuckles and takes both items from him. "You wanna wear these?" When Viktor nods, he stands and grabs the bottle of baby powder from the box, then holds out his hand. "Hold my hand, Vitya. I'll change you in the bedroom."

Viktor eagerly jumps up and takes his partner's hand, practically skipping to the bedroom. When they get there, he lays down on the bed when Yuuri tells him to, relaxing when Yuuri starts to gently strip him out of his clothes.

"I've also been buying some things for you to do while you're like this," Yuuri tells him. "Some colouring books, some movies, and some toys. I'll get you some more if you decide you really like this."

Viktor just makes a little coo, lifting his hips to help Yuuri get his pants and briefs off. He does it again when Yuuri slips the diaper beneath him. It crinkles a little, but Viktor doesn't mind. Yuuri dusts a light cover of powder on his crotch and the creases of his thighs, then tapes up the sides of the diaper. It takes a little longer to maneuver Viktor's body into the onesie, but once he's buttoned up at the crotch, Yuuri stands back to appraise his Little Boy.

"Well, don't you look cute as a button, Vitya?" he coos. And it's true. Viktor may be larger than Yuuri, but he looks so tiny like this, lean body covered in a soft, cute onesie, the edge of his puffy diaper peeking out from the crotch. The pacifier in his mouth bobs with every suckle, the light blush on his nose and cheeks only adding to how cute he looks.

Yuuri smiles when Viktor raises his arms to him. "You wanna be picked up?" he guesses, chuckling when Viktor nods eagerly.

So Yuuri carefully picks him up. He's always shocked people with how deceptively strong he is. Just because he's small and lean, it doesn't mean he's secretly hiding tons of muscle under his little layer of fat. But it's all worth it, being able to hold Viktor up in his arms and feel the older man happily nuzzle into his neck. Yuuri gently pats his partner's bottom as he slowly sways like he would with a real baby. He's a bit surprised with how quiet Viktor is, but he won't force his partner to speak if he doesn't want to.

He presses soft kisses to Viktor's shoulder. "I know you've been lonely for so long," he says quietly. "I know you felt so stressed with nothing but training and competing." He gently kisses Viktor's neck when the other man whimpers. "But right now, you can let all that go. I'm here with you. I'm here to take care of you and make you happy. Don't think about competitions or practice. Just think about what you want for dinner and what you wanna play with. Ok?"

Viktor's mind slows even more, his body sagging against his Yuuri's. "Mm-hmm."

"Good boy," Yuuri praises. "Let's go back to the living room. Do you wanna colour some pretty pictures for me?"

"Mm-hmm!" Viktor hums, bouncing slightly in Yuuri's hold.

Yuuri brings him back into the living room, carefully setting him on the floor. "Stay right here while I get your books and crayons, ok? I'll be gone only a few moments."

True to his word, Yuuri is gone and back quick as a flash, holding two colouring books in one hand and large box of crayons in the other. He sets everything down in front of Viktor and ruffles his hair. Viktor looks down at the colouring books, one about princesses and the other about animals.

"Which one would you like to colour in, Vitya?" Yuuri asks. He watches as Viktor looks back and forth between the two books like it's a serious decision. It's adorable, really. Finally, Viktor points to the princess book and pulls it close. "I think that's a great choice, Vitya," Yuuri smiles. "I'm gonna make dinner, ok? You'll be able to call for me whenever you need to."

He's just about to walk off, but Viktor's hand shoots out to grab his pant leg. Yuuri stops and waits for Viktor to pull his pacifier out. "What should I call you?" the older man asks.

Yuuri blinks in surprise at the question. "Oh. I hadn't really thought about it. Um, you can call me whatever you want."

Viktor hums for a moment and looks down, then back up with the biggest blue eyes that Yuuri can never resist. "Papa?"

Yuuri's cheeks flush, but his chest warms, too. "Sure, Vitya. I'm your 'Papa'."

Viktor positively beams up at him. "I'll colour you a really pretty picture, Papa!"

The younger man chuckles softly and ruffles his Vitya's hair again. "I know you will, Vitya. Remember, I'll be right there in the kitchen, ok? Just stay here and colour for me."

Viktor nods his head and sits criss-cross, opening the box of crayons and picking out a few colours to get started. Yuuri heads into the kitchen and starts pulling out ingrediants for chicken teriyaki. As he cooks, he looks back to check on Viktor every now and then, smiling to himself whenever he sees Viktor humming and colouring, now laying on his stomach and kicking his feet in the air. 'So cute,' Yuuri thinks.

After a little while, Viktor rushes over to Yuuri with a finished picture. "Papa!"

Yuuri looks down at the picture of a princess in a puffy dress, light pinks, blues, and purples all scribbled together to make a pastel rainbow. He smiles wide and ruffles Vitkor's hair. "This is beautiful, Vitya! What a little artist I have! Should I put it up on the fridge?"

Viktor bounces in place and nods his head. "Da! Da!"

Viktor beams with pride as his Papa puts his picture up on their fridge, up for anyone to see. And Yuuri's smile is so warm and nice; it makes Viktor feel so warm inside. He quickly rushes back into the living room to make more pictures to be hung up. By the time dinner is ready, Viktor has four more pictures hanging on the fridge and he's smiling up a storm.

"You're amazing, Vitya. I'm so lucky to have a little artist make such pretty pictures for me," Yuuri praises him.

Viktor hums happily around his pacifier. Yuuri leads him to the table and has him sit down. Yuuri wonders if he should make an order for a large highchair. Instead, he cuts the baby's chicken into small pieces and feeds it to him. Viktor is absolutely delighted to be handfed by Yuuri, eagerly opening his mouth for each bite. Whenever Yuuri feeds himself, Viktor watches in utter content. He loves Yuuri so, so much; more than words can tell. He wants to be so good for his Papa.

Soon, they're finished with dinner, and Yuuri praises Viktor when the older man brings his bowl to the sink. "Such a good boy," he smiles. "I can cleam them myself, Vitya. Why don't you go sit down on the couch and pick a movie for us to watch?"

Viktor holds up his pacifier. "Papa?"

Yuuri takes it from him and holds it up. "Open up." Viktor happily does so, humming when Yuuri pops the pacifier into his mouth. "You like your paci, don't you, Vitya?" Yuuri chuckles, rubbing his partner's cheek when he nods. "I'll clean the other ones, too, so you always have a clean one."

Viktor nods again, then feels a pressure in his abdomen. He turns and starts to walk away, but not towards the living room. Yuuri raises an eyebrow. "Vitya. Where are you going?"

Viktor stops and points down the hall. "Ba-roo'," he mumbles around his paci.

"Vitya, you have a diaper," Yuuri reminds him. "Just go."

"Ah." Viktor tries to just relax and let go, but his body, long trained to not just go whenever it wants, prevents him from letting anything out. He reaches out to Yuuri. "Papa. Help."

Yuuri steps over to stand behind the older man, wrapping his arms around his partner. "Close your eyes," he tells Viktor, then moves his hand down to rub gently against Viktor's stomach. "It's ok, Vitya. Just relax. Just let go. You won't make a mess. And as soon as you're done, I'll change you into a nice, dry diaper, ok?"

Viktor hums and relaxes completely in his Papa's arms, and he shivers when he starts to go, hot wetness filling his diaper and making it heavy and damp. He shivers again when he finishes and it starts to get uncomfortable. "Cold," he whimpers.

"All done?" Yuuri asks, smiling when Viktor nods. "Good job, Vitya! I knew you could do it! Let's get you into a new one."

Viktor decides that being changed is something he really enjoys. Not only is Yuuri so gentle with him, but getting changed out of something wet into something dry, being taken care of by the man he loves, seeing that soft smile on his partner's face as he hums softly...Viktor loves it more than he can say.

When the baby is nice and clean, Yuuri snaps his onesie back up and picks him up, kissing his neck. "You were such a good boy during your diaper change, Vitya. Would you like some dessert as a reward?"

Viktor enthusiastically nods his head, humming around his paci. Yuuri brings him back to the couch, then goes to the kitchen. He quickly washes his hands, then pulls out their tub of mint chocolate-chip ice cream, Viktor's favourite. He scoops some of the ice cream into a little bowl and brings it over to the baby, who eagerly reaches for it.

But Yuuri holds it up. "Ask nicely, Vitya."

Viktor pouts and makes "grabby" motions for the bowl. "P'ease, Papa!"

"Very good, Vitya," Yuuri smiles proudly, and gives the baby the bowl.

"T'ank you, Papa," Viktor smiles back, remembering to be polite.

"You're very welcome, Vitya," Yuuri coos, sitting down beside him and pulling him into his lap. It's not the first time Viktor has sat in his lap, but for some reason it feels sweeter, like he's really holding a child in his lap. It doesn't help that Viktor leans up to press a chilly kiss to his lips when he sees that Yuuri has put on his favourite cartoon. Yuuri still doesn't understand enough Russian without subtitles to really enjoy the show, but it makes Viktor happy, and that's all that matters.

All too soon, though, Viktor is nodding off and yawning to the point that he can't keep his paci in his mouth. Yuuri pulls his partner's head to his shoulder, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. "You can sleep, Vitya." Viktor grips Yuuri's shirt tight with his hand, whimpering a little at the thought of Yuuri leaving him. "Shh, it's ok," Yuuri coos. "Papa's here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Viktor mumbles.

"I promise, Vitya," Yuuri smiles, pulling the afghan from the back of the couch over them, making sure his baby is nice and warm. Within minutes, Viktor is fast asleep. Yuuri lets himself look down and count the nearly-invisible freckles on his little boy's face. So very cute.

He brushes Viktor's growing silver hair away from his face, kissing his forehead. "I promise I'll take care of you, Viktor. I promise."


	2. Rules and Punishments

The next morning, Viktor wakes knowing two things: one, he needs to pee, and two, he doesn't remember ever sleeping so soundly. He can still feel that he's wearing a diaper and his onesie, his paci back in his mouth, and when he blinks his eyes open, he sees that he's in bed. He hums when he feels Yuuri curled up behind him, the younger man's arm draped over him. 'Ah, I don't want to move,' he thinks, then realizes, 'I don't HAVE to move!' He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, focusing on relaxing all of his muscles. Maybe because it's so early in the morning, it's easier to let go and empty his bladder. He briefly enjoys the heat that surrounds his groin before it slowly gets cold.

Opening his eyes again, he looks over at the clock to see that it's almost seven-thirty, only half an hour after he would normally wake up. He squirms uncomfortably as he weighs the options of changing himself back into his regular clothes...or waking Yuuri and asking him to do it.

Last night was...It's hard to put into words how it felt to be held and touched so sweetly by Yuuri. He had felt so...so small. So cared for. So warm inside. He'd heard of "age play" before; seen pictures and videos of pretty girls dressed like babies whilst calling their boyfriend "Daddy". Viktor doesn't think he could call Yuuri that in bed without giggling like crazy. Besides, right now, held so softly against Yuuri while wearing a soft onesie and sucking on his "paci", all he feels is utterly calm. 'No offense to those who get off on this sort of thing,' he thinks to himself, 'but there's no way I could get hard while like this.'

He's broken from his thoughts by Yuuri snorting, tightening his hold on Viktor in his sleep. Viktor beams, biting down on the nipple of the paci to fight back a squeal at his partner being so sweet, even in sleep! He really doesn't want to wake his love, so he carefully extracts himself and goes to take a shower. Though he doesn't feel like it, he puts on his normal thong briefs, a soft pink tank top, and a pair of pink and blue Lulu Lemon leggings.

He heads to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, pausing to give Makkachin some much-needed love and attention. "You were such a good boy, letting Yuuri take care of me yesterday," he coos, fluffing the poodle's ears. He gets a happy "bork" in reply.

Since it's the off-season, he plans on spoiling Yuuri with all the food he wants. There's something just so nice about cuddling with Yuuri when he's softer and rounder. "Oladi, it is!" he decides, gathering his ingrediants for Russian pancakes. "Oh, and coffee! Yuuri can't wake up without his coffee."

By the time there are two steaming cups of coffee and plenty of pancakes, Yuuri is shuffling into the kitchen. Viktor startles when the younger man basically flops against his back, wrapping his arms around him.

"Good morning, Yuuri," Viktor coos, turning his head to kiss Yuuri's soft hair. "I have coffee ready."

Yuuri grumbles a "thank you", pressing a messy kiss to his partner's neck before moving to get his coffee fix. Viktor loves seeing Yuuri in the morning, still so sleepy and open. He's so cute.

"Viktor, um," Yuuri starts, "about last night..."

Viktor turns the stove off and turns to his love. "Yes? It was wonderful."

"Really? You really thought so?"

The older man chuckles at his partner's shocked face. "I wouldn't have let it go on if I wasn't enjoying it, Yuuri."

"I-I know," Yuuri stammers, rubbing his thumbs against his mug. "I mean, it seemed like you were enjoying yourself. I just wasn't sure...since we didn't discuss it or anything before just suddenly jumping into it."

Viktor tilts his head to the side. "What should we have discussed?"

"Like, rules and, um, whether or not this is gonna be, y'know...sexual or something," Yuuri manages to say, though his cheeks are pink.

Viktor's cheeks heat up, too, and he clears his throat before he replies. "Well, for the record, I DON'T want this to be sexual. I love you, Yuuri, but there's no way I could call you 'Papa' in bed."

Yuuri quickly nods his head. "Oh, yeah! I agree!"

"Good," Viktor quickly agrees, just as flustered as his partner. "Oh, but, what were these 'rules' you said?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, apparently some people who are into this sort of thing get rules from their 'Caregiver'. Things like little chores, having only so many treats per day, going to bed at a certain time; things that a normal kid would have."

"I thought I was a baby, though," the Russian pouts.

"You're still a grown man, Viktor," Yuuri chuckles.

Viktor just pouts more. "So then, what kind of rules would you give me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri sets his mug down and holds up his finger. "Wait here." Viktor watches him go back to the bedroom, returning a few moments later with his phone. "Now, granted, these might change if we're still doing this when the season starts back up, so for now, these are just until then, ok?"

Viktor nods his head, deciding to plate their pancakes before they get cold. "All right. Let me hear them."

"Well, it was actually pretty hard to come up with them. Most of these were designed for couples that live apart or aren't together all the time."

Viktor just beams. Rules made especially for him! "Tell me! Tell me!"

Yuuri chuckles at his enthusiasm. "All right, all right. Um, number one: come to me with any problems. I want to help you, ok? And I won't ever judge you for any problem you have, no matter how small it might seem to you. Number two: if you hurt yourself, tell me immediately. I don't ever want you to hide an injury from me. Number three: don't ever worry about being clingy or wanting more attention. I've never thought of you as clingy anyway, but I wanted you to understand that it's ok to want to be with me all the time." Yuuri clears his throat when he comes to the end of his list. "Ah, that's all I have so far. I'll add more if I decide you need any more rules."

Viktor blinks back tears, fingers playing with the end of his tank top. "Yuuri..."

The younger man looks up at him with pink cheeks. "I know they're not really fun or anything, and I still have to think of what to give you as rewards and how to punish you, but...well, that's what I decided to start out with. Are...Are they not good?"

Viktor quickly shakes his head. "No, that's not it, Yuuri! I just wasn't expecting them to be so...sweet," he smiles.

Yuuri can't help but smile. "I wanted them to be helpful to you, not just chores or something. And I promise I'll think of some rewards. Maybe more toys or we can go out to dinner or something. Maybe more time spent at the rink skating together. Something that you'll like. But, um, about punishments...Do you have any idea what you'd like for punishments? I don't want to just create them myself and you end up really hating them."

The platinum blond hums and sets their plates on the bar. "Anything where I can't touch you or you ignore me would be good punishments, as long as you didn't leave the apartment."

Yuuri quickly shakes his head, sitting with his partner. "Absolutely not. Not when you're like that."

The older man hums and nods. "Then those should be all right. And I like the idea of extra time skating together at the rink as a reward," he smiles.

"Good. Then I'll make sure that's something we can do."

Viktor smiles wider, then gets quiet as they both start to eat and discuss their trip to the grocery store later. Makkachin sits beside their stools, happily eating whatever scraps they give him. After breakfast, Makkachin waits patiently by the door as his humans change and put on their shoes and coats before taking the fluffy poodle on his daily morning walk. Yuuri and Viktor hold hands and chat peacefully as they walk, minds and bodies relaxed as they share in each other's company, Makkachin a pleasant presence as the poodle bounds in front of them.

They finish their trip to the grocery store, then stop at a little cafe` to get some sandwhiches and treats, happily giving little bites to Makkachin as they make their way back to the apartment. Viktor can't remember ever feeling so happy, surrounded by his family and coming home to an apartment that finally feels full of warmth and light.

Once the groceries have been put away, Viktor looks to Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri smiles warmly up at him. "Would you like to be my Little Boy now, Vitya?" His smile widens when Viktor eagerly nods his head. "All right, let's get you changed."

Viktor practically sprints to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed and watching impatiently as Yuuri goes to their closet, where he stored the box from yesterday. Yuuri hums to himself as he picks out a diaper, powder, and a light blue onesie with a sunflower on the front. Bringing everything to the bed, he leans down to press a kiss to Viktor's little nose, making the older man flush and giggle.

"You're so cute, Vitya," Yuuri chuckles, easing his partner out of his clothes. Once Viktor is naked, Yuuri slips the puffy diaper underneath him, dusting a light layer of powder onto his groin and the creases of where his hips meet his thighs. Once Viktor is smelling nice and fresh, cerulean blue eyes bright and content, Yuuri tapes the diaper up and guides Viktor's limbs into the onesie, snapping it closed at the crotch.

Yuuri feels like his heart might burst; Viktor looks so sweet like this, so small and open. Yuuri hums when Viktor reaches out to be picked up. "I'm here, Vitya," he coos, carefully picking the baby up into his arms. His chest warms when Viktor immediately nuzzles into his neck, fingers curling in Yuuri's shirt. Like last time, Yuuri slowly sways and savours the peaceful moment.

"Do you wanna play with some toys that Papa got you?" Yuuri asks softly.

Viktor hums and nods his head, then pulls back and taps his lips. "Papa."

"What is it, Vitya?" Viktor taps his lips again. "Do you want a kiss?" The younger man snickers when Viktor quickly nods his head. "All right. A kiss for my little Vitya," Yuuri coos, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the baby's lips.

Viktor beams and hugs Yuuri tight. "I love you, Papa."

Yuuri's chest is so full of warmth, it brings tears to his eyes. "Papa loves you very, very much, Vitya."

Yuuri has learned a lot about Viktor since he met him. He's learned a lot about the older man's loneliness and depression, how difficult it actually is to let Yuuri see him so vulnerable. Yuuri has his feelings out in the open, but Viktor is used to keeping everything bottled up. That night in Barcelona has still been the only time Yuuri has seen him actually cry.

He wants this to help Viktor trust him more, to let him be the one to take care of the Russian. He wants to show Viktor that it's all right to cry and be needy, to depend on Yuuri, too. And it makes Yuuri incredibly happy to know that this is something Viktor is enjoying.

He brings Viktor back out to the living room, gently setting the baby on the floor and patting his head. "I'll be right back with your toys, Vitya. Don't move from this spot, ok?"

"Papa!" Viktor cries, arms reaching out for his partner.

"Shhh, it's all right, baby," Yuuri hushes softly, kneeling down to kiss Viktor's forehead. "I promise, Vitya. I'll be right back. I'll bet you wouldn't even be able to count to thirty before I come back," she smiles. "Can you count to thirty for me, Vitya? Really loud so I can hear."

Viktor pouts, but nods his head and starts to count in Russian. Yuuri quickly goes back to the bedroom, digging in the closet for the baby toys he bought. He pauses when he feels like he's forgetting something, then looks at the bedside tables and sees the pacifier waiting there. He quickly grabs that, too, returning to the living room before Viktor even has the chance to reach twenty seconds.

"Thank you for being patient, Vitya," Yuuri praises him, setting the bag of toys down. Makkachin pads over to sniff at the new and mysterious bag. "Would you like to see the toys Papa has for you?"

But Viktor is looking at his pacifier in Yuuri's other hand. "Papa," he whines, reaching for the soother.

Yuuri holds it up out of the way. "Ah-ah. Vitya, you have to ask nicely for your paci," Yuuri says sternly.

But Viktor simply whines and reaches for the pacifier again. "I want it!"

"Vitya," Yuuri frowns. "Have you forgotten your manners?"

Viktor HATES the scolding tone in his Papa's voice, and he feels tears of frustration burn his eyes. He pouts, but doesn't lower his hand. "Please? Please, Papa."

"Please, what, Vitya? Use your words for Papa," Yuuri tells him.

Viktor whimpers, wishing he didn't have to speak. Why can't Yuuri just understand what he wants? He flexes his fingers, making "grabby" motions. "Please, Papa," he pouts. "I want my paci, please."

Yuuri beams with pride. "That was VERY good, Vitya. Thank you for telling me what you want. Open up." Viktor parts his lips and lets Yuuri slip the pacifier into his mouth. He quickly sets to suckling on it, closing his eyes and leaning into Yuuri's hand when the younger man cups his cheek. "You can ask for things, Vitya," Yuuri tells him. "You're a baby. You can tell me what you want. But you're Papa's good boy, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm," Viktor hums, blinking his eyes open to look up at Yuuri.

Yuuri can hardly resist those puppy-eyes. He gives Viktor's nose a little tweak. "Why don't you look at the toys Papa has for you?"

Viktor turns his attention to the bag in front of him and reachess inside. The first thing he pulls out is...an egg? A large, speckled egg. He looks to Yuuri in confusion. "It's called a 'Hatchimal', Vitya. There's a little animal inside there. It'll hatch and then you can play with it."

Viktor hums and gives the egg a little shake. When nothing happens, he gives it to his Papa, who smiles warmly at him. "We'll help him catch later, all right? Look at what else Papa got for you."

Viktor pulls out a dozen different colours of Play-Doh, a tub of toddler-level Legos, a drum that's filled with other little musical instruments, a few dolls, and...a little silver fox. Viktor holds it in his hands and rubs its soft fur against his face.

Yuuri runs his fingers through the baby's hair. "Does your little fox have a name, Vitya?"

The baby hums and comtemplates a name for his new little friend. "Feliks," he murmurs around his paci.

"'Feliks'?" Yuuri smiles. "I think that's a wonderful name, baby. Do you think he's happy that he's your friend now?"

Viktor nods and clutches the little fox to his chest. "Mm-hmm!"

"What do you two wanna play with, then?" Yuuri asks.

Viktor picks out the Play-Doh, and Yuuri is glad the floor isn't carpet as he opens the little plastic containers. Makkachin lays down beside the baby and watches the scene in content. Viktor sets Feliks down so that he doesn't accidentally get Play-Doh in his little fox's fur, then immediately scoops the dark blue out of its container, squishing it in his hand. He doesn't remember ever playing with Play-Doh as a child, but he's not going to miss this opportunity to play now.

Yuuri sits back and watches with a fond smile as Viktor learns how to mould the Play-Doh into various shapes. Yuuri had spent so much time in the store, trying to figure out what toys Viktor would like. He thought that he would get bored with actual baby toys, so he wanted to get things the baby could actually entertain himself with. He also wanted to get things that he'd like to be able to play with alongside Viktor. He figures that the baby wouldn't want to always play by himself.

"Papa, look!" Viktor announces, holding out a little star made of a tie-dye of green and blue Play-Doh.

"Wow, Vitya! Not only are you a little artist, but you're a sculptor, too!" Yuuri praises. "How'd I get so lucky to have you, baby?"

Viktor positively beams from the praise, his chest bursting with warmth and his tummy fluttering. He still isn't sure why exactly he really really enjoys this. Is it because Yuuri treats him so sweetly? Because he gets to play with things he didn't have as a child? Because he doesn't have to feel guilty about being clingy and emotional and wanting to be taken care of? Maybe all of those and more? He just knows that he wants this and doesn't want it to end.

He takes his Papa's hand and gives him the little star. "For you."

Yuuri's warm smile makes his heart stutter. "For me, baby? Thank you. This is a wonderful gift. I'll put it right on my bedside table so I can see it every day."

Viktor lets out a little happy squeal and goes back to playing, Yuuri watching peacefully beside him until he deems it time to get started on dinner.

"Vitya?" he starts, waiting for the baby to look over at him. "Do you wanna help Papa make dinner?"

Viktor quickly nods his head, jumping up to run to the kitchen, but Yuuri calls him back to put his Play-Doh back into their containers so they don't dry out. Then he's free to rush to the kitchen, Yuuri right behind him.

"Here, baby. Give me your paci while you cook. You can have it back after dinner, ok?"

Viktor whimpers, but lets his Papa take his paci. Yuuri sets it safely by the sink, then turns to his little helper. "What should we have for dinner, Vitya?"

"Katsudon!" Viktor declares, throwing his hands in the air.

Yuuri can't help but chuckle. "I guess we're not restricted to our diet plan right now. Sure, we'll make katsudon. Can you get the pork out of the fridge for me, baby?"

Viktor is happy to do any little task his Papa tells him to do, though he pouts when Yuuri doesn't let him help actually cook. "Babies shouldn't handle the stove, Vitya," Yuuri tells him. "I don't want you to burn yourself."

"But Papa is at the stove!" Viktor pouts.

"That's because Papa is a grown-up," Yuuri smiles patiently. "When you're a grown-up, you can use the stove, but not when you're just a baby."

Viktor continues to pout, though, and plasters himself to Yuuri's back, pressing kisses to his Papa's shoulder. He buries his face in Yuuri's neck and relaxes as his Papa hums. He loves hugging Yuuri. Yuuri is just the right height to hug, and he's always so warm. When he has his off-season body, he's so soft. Viktor adores it when Yuuri spoons him, being held by the man of his literal dreams, but there's something so relaxing about spooning Yuuri, like hugging a warm stuffed animal.

He lets out a little giggle when Yuuri's hair tickles his nose. Yuuri stops humming and reaches back to pinch his cheek. "What's so funny, baby?"

"I love you, Papa," Viktor smiles.

His smile widens when Yuuri turns his head to kiss his nose. "I love you, too, baby."

"A lot?" Viktor asks.

"More than all the katsudon in the world."

Yuuri snickers when the baby gasps, bright blue eyes wide. "That's a LOT!"

"Well, it's true, silly. Papa loves you sooooo much."

Viktor hides his flushed face back in Yuuri's neck until dinner is ready. Like a good boy, he helps set the table and lets Yuuri handle the steaming bowls of food. Then he has an idea. "Papa! Can Feliks eat with us?"

Yuuri hums as he thinks. "Well, sweetheart, we don't want his fur to get all dirty, do we?" He's relieved when Viktor shakes his head. "Right. He can sit with us, but, ahh, Papa fed him earlier, so he's full now."

Thankfully, Viktor accepts this answer and props Feliks up on another stool so the fox can feel included. Yuuri quickly fills Makkachin's food bowl before he takes his own seat. Yuuri observes the baby carefully while they eat. A rational part of his brain understands that, no matter the situation, Viktor is still an adult. But the other part of his brain just keeps repeating to watch over the baby, to make sure he doesn't burn his tongue or make a mess of himself. Twice, Yuuri has to keep him from feeding Feliks, despite Viktor's protests that Feliks is still hungry. Yuuri will have to come up with a solution for this so he doesn't find Viktor feeding the stuffed fox something impossible to get out of his fur.

Yuuri is just finishing his bowl, Viktor having finished a few minutes prior, when Vitkor reaches over to tug on his sleeve. "What is it, Vitya? Are you still hungry?"

The Russian shakes his head, his cheeks lightly pinkened. It's then that Yuuri sees him squirming in his seat. "Oh. Do you have to go potty?" he asks, smiling when Viktor nods his head. "It's all right, Vitya. That's what the diaper is for. Go ahead and go. I'll rinse our bowls and then I'll change you, ok?"

Viktor waits until Yuuri is at the sink before he tries to relax, finding it harder than this morning. It doesn't help that Makkachin is licking at his feet. It isn't until he hears the sink turn on that he finds it enough of a distraction to go. When he's done, he picks up Feliks and holds him to his chest. He knows that it will take time to get used to using a diaper, but he hopes that it always ends in Yuuri changing him.

"All right. I'm all done, Vitya. Are you ready to be changed?" Yuuri asks, running his fingers through the baby's hair.

"Papa, it was hard," Viktor pouts.

"I know, baby. I know," Yuuri coos, gentely picking his partner up. "You don't have to wear a diaper if you don't want to, sweetheart. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I DO like it," Viktor murmurs as Yuuri carries him to the bedroom. "I'm...I'm not sure if I could go...y'know...'number two'. I don't think I want you to change a DIRTY diaper."

"Then I won't. You can use the bathroom for that. But I just want you to know that I wouldn't mind either way," Yuuri assures him, gently laying him down on the bed. "I want you to be comfortable, no matter what."

And Viktor is very grateful for how considerate and caring his partner is. He relaxes as Yuuri changes him, humming as he pets Feliks. Yuuri takes his time changing the baby, pausing to tickle his side or press a kiss to his tummy and delighting in the childish giggles Viktor makes.

Once Viktor is dressed in a fresh, dry diaper, Yuuri buttons the baby's onesie and quickly goes to wash his hands. Then he returns and picks Viktor up, smiling when his partner nuzzles into his neck. He gently pats the baby's padded bottom, softly kissing his shoulder.

"My sweet baby boy," he coos, chuckling when Viktor hums happily. "My sweet little baby boy. Papa loves you so very much. You're such a good boy for Papa."

Viktor squirms in delight, always adoring being praised by Yuuri. "Papa," he suddenly starts, "we left my paci in the kitchen!"

"We did, didn't we?" Yuuri grins. "Let's go get it. My sweet boy was so good during dinner."

Viktor will do his best to always be a good boy, as long as Yuuri keeps praising him. He wishes they would do this every night, relaxing and playing, with Yuuri calling him "baby" and holding him so sweetly. He sighs as they make it to the kitchen and Yuuri gives him his paci. He doesn't want this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! woo hoo! i care a lot about consent and discussing things in unconventional relationships like this. yuuri and viktor are no exception, so i really wanted them to talk about this and assure each other that they're both enjoying this. i also wanted to touch upon a hc that i have that viktor's family was always very rich and therefore only bought viktor the very best toys and books, instead of the "cheap" stuff most kids would have. i PROMISE i will have them discuss switching and letting yuuri be Little, too, but maybe not for a couple more chapters -depends on how everything goes! please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> (also, i completely forgot about makkachin in the first chapter and i'm ashamed, so i made sure to include him in this chapter)


	3. Nightmares and Make-overs

Yuuri and Viktor take a breath from "playing" -as they call it now, just in case they're outside the apartment- and just enjoy the more, ah, "adult" pleasures between husbands-to-be. Neither are complaining, however. They love spending time relaxing in other ways.

 

That is, until Viktor has a nightmare a couple weeks later. He's had nightmares before, of course, of failing everyone and disappointing his country. But since he's met Yuuri, since he's become so close to him, he's had awful nightmares of making a mistake so big that Yuuri leaves him. Sometimes Yuuri yells at him about how annoying he is, or how horrible Viktor is for taking him away from his family to live with him in Russia. Sometimes Yuuri simply packs his things and leaves without a word.

In this one, Yuuri does just that; Viktor can only watch helplessly, voiceless as Yuuri shoves his clothes and skates into his bag and storms out of the apartment, leaving Viktor as the apartment becomes dark and cold once more.

Viktor jolts awake with a hiccup, tears spilling over his lashes and down the side of his face. He gasps before another sob escapes him, and he realizes that the bed is empty.

He immediately sits up and looks around, tears now freely running down his face. 'Where is Yuuri?' Viktor thinks as his breath hitches with broken sobs. 'He wouldn't just leave, would he? Or was my dream real? Did he leave me?!'

"Yuuri!" he cries into the dark, his chest cold and aching.

He suddenly hears thudding footsteps before Yuuri bursts into the room, eyes frantic. "Viktor! What's wrong?!" he asks quickly, climbing onto the bed and cupping his partner's face.

Viktor immediately buries his face in Yuuri's chest as sobs wrack his body. "I thought you were gone!" he cries, hands shaking as they desperately cling to the back of Yuuri's shirt. "Please don't leave me, Yuuri! Please! I'll do anything!"

Yuuri holds the older man to him as tight as he can. "Shh, Viktor, it's all right. I'm not going anywhere. I just went to the bathroom, I promise. I'm right here."

Yuuri knows Viktor has nightmares about being left alone, but Yuuri has always been able to soothe him while he sleeps. This is the first time Viktor has had a nightmare while Yuuri wasn't there to calm him back down before he woke up.

He presses gentle kisses to Viktor's temple, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "It's all right, Viktor. It's all right. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much it HURTS to be away from you. Did you know that? It feels like someone tore me apart, and I'm only whole again when I'm with you." He leans back, Viktor quickly following him and climbing into his lap.

"I don't want you to leave me," the Russian whimpers.

"I'm not," Yuuri promises. "I won't ever leave you, Viktor. I've loved you for so long, and now I finally have you. Why would I ever let you go?"

"Because I'm annoying and clingy!" Viktor sobs.

"No. No no no no, Viktor," Yuuri coos. "You're amazing. You're more than I could ever hope for. You make every day so exciting and warm. You've made me so HAPPY, Viktor. More than I can explain." He presses soft kisses all across his partner's shoulder. "I love you so much, Viktor. It would kill me to leave you."

His heart breaks to hear Viktor sniffle, shaking in his arms. "I'm...I'm not annoying?"

"No, not at all," Yuuri assures him, gently rocking them both. "You're incredible and fun. I love everything about you, Viktor. That's why I'm marrying you."

"You're going to marry me?"

"That's right," Yuuri smiles, voice soft as he runs his fingers through Viktor's messy hair. "We're going to get married and stay together forever, right?"

"...Right."

"Right."

Yuuri holds him long enough for Viktor's sobs to lessen to hiccups and soft gasps. He continues to softly kiss his lover's shoulder and the side of his face. After some time, he starts to hum, still slowly rocking Viktor in his arms.

"Do you...Do you wanna be Little right now?" Yuuri asks, relieved when Viktor immediately nods his head. "All right, sweet boy. Let's get you cleaned up. You had a good cry, didn't you?"

Yuuri starts to let go of Viktor, but the baby clings to him, letting out a pained noise. Yuuri softly hushes him. "It's all right, baby. I promise I'm not leaving. I'm just going to get a washcloth to clean your face, ok? Do you wanna come with me?"

When Viktor nods, Yuuri carefully picks him up and carries him to the bathroom, resting him on the counter. Now Yuuri can wet a washcloth and gently clean his baby boy's face.

"My sweet boy. My good boy. Papa's so happy to have such a sweet little boy," he rambles, pressing kisses to Viktor's flushed face.

"Papa, do you love me?" Viktor asks, his eyes red and dazed from crying.

"Papa does, Vitya," Yuuri smiles. "Papa loves you very, very much."

"More than skating?"

"More than skating," Yuuri tells him, kissing his forehead. "Ready to get changed, baby?"

When Viktor nods his head, once again clingy, Yuuri carries him back to the bedroom and lays him down on the bed. Viktor still whimpers when Yuuri lets him go, watching with a pounding heart as Yuuri simply goes to the closet and gets his things. Yuuri returns with pair of dark blue footie pyjamas with little yellow stars on them, as well as a diaper, powder, and a pacifier with a little airplane on it. Setting everything down, the first thing Yuuri does is give Viktor his little fox, Feliks.

Viktor hums and hugs his stuffie to his chest, happily parting his lips for Yuuri to give him his paci and humming again when Yuuri rubs his cheek. "My sweet baby. You've really worked yourself up, haven't you?" Yuuri sighs, tugging Viktor's briefs down his legs.

Viktor doesn't take his eyes off of his Papa as he's dressed into a fresh diaper and the footed onesie, warm and soft against his chilled skin. It always feels like a ritual when Yuuri changes him, like he's going back in time and forgetting about awful adult things. And when Yuuri picks him up again, rocking him gently like he always does, Viktor just melts in his arms, feeling safe and warm and treasured. Wanted.

He doesn't realize that they're leaving the bedroom until he hears Makkachin padding behind them, following them to the ktichen. Yuuri gently sets him on the kitchen counter and kisses his nose. "Stay right here for Papa. I'm going to get you a bottle of water, ok?"

Viktor can only nod, far quieter in this headspace. But Yuuri is already getting used to it, and does his best to quickly fill a bottle with nice, cold water. Tucking the bottle under one arm, he picks Viktor up once more and brings him to the couch, pausing to turn on a light so they're not in total darkness. Makkachin hops up next to them. Yuuri arranges Viktor sideways in his lap, head cradled in his arm, and gently tugs the pacifier from Viktor's mouth, quickly replacing it with the nipple of the bottle. Viktor immediately latches on and starts to suckle, finding himself quite thirsty after crying so hard.

Yuuri settles into the couch and simply watches the baby drink. "Papa's sorry he wasn't there to keep your nightmare away," he murmurs, brushing Viktor's bangs away from his face. "Papa doesn't like it when you have nightmares, especially about me leaving you all alone. But Papa loves you, Vitya. I'd never WANT to leave you. Not ever, ok?" Viktor simply hums in reply, exhausted, but not wanting to go back to sleep.

Yuuri sighs again, knowing he'll most likely end up with a very cranky baby if he tries to force him to go back to sleep. But he also knows that poor Viktor will be very tired later. It's a good thing it's their day off. He'll have to put the baby down for a nap later.

Once Viktor is finished with his bottle, Yuuri sets it aside and turns on the TV, glad that there are some early morning cartoons on. He grabs a throw blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over Viktor so he's nice and cozy. Soon, Viktor is dozing away, face smooshed in Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri wishes he could take away Viktor's fear of abandonment. He doesn't want Viktor to have any more nights like this. Viktor doesn't talk about it, but Yuuri is sure that a past lover left him, maybe even family at some point, so Viktor is terrified of being left all alone again.

He lets out a soft sigh, his breath stirring a few hairs on the top of Viktor's head. He can't even fathom leaving Viktor after everything they've been through together. They're getting married for goodness sake! Yuuri never thought he'd ever get married, ESPECIALLY not to his idol, someone he's learned so much more about now that they've grown so close. The thought of giving all of that up...it's impossible.

He finds himself holding Viktor closer, burying his face in the Russian's soft hair. "I'll always be here for you, Viktor," he murmurs quietly, not nearly loud enough to disturb the baby. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side."

Viktor hums in his sleep, melting in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri can't help but smile, at least glad that he can bring his future husband this comfort after such a difficult night.

 

When Viktor wakes up, it's slowly, eyes still sore from crying so much the night before. He finds himself laying on the couch in the living room, cartoons playing on the television and the sizzle of something cooking in the kitchen. Cautiously sitting up, he pulls the blanket tighter around himself and looks over the back of the couch to find his Papa at the stove, unaware that the baby is awake.

Shuffling over, Viktor wraps himself, blanket and all, around Yuuri, who startles but smiles when he turns to see Viktor.

"Good morning, Vitya," Yuuri coos, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor's temple. "Are you still tired, my sweet boy?"

Viktor hums and nuzzles into his Papa's neck. "Tired," he mumbles. "Papa."

"Hm?"

Viktor tightens his hug. "Can we stay in today?"

Yuuri presses another kiss to the baby's head. "Of course, Vitya. I think that's a good idea. You deserve to relax today."

"Mmm," Viktor hums. "Papa."

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we have katsudon for dinner?"

Yuuri knows it's not in their diet plan at all...but he can't possibly deny Viktor any source of comfort today. "Ok, sweetheart. We can have katsudon later."

Viktor is very quiet throughout the morning, and Yuuri dotes on him, pressing kisses all over the sweet boy's face and running his fingers through his hair. Yuuri jumps at the chance to handfeed Viktor, especially when Viktor practically refuses to leave his lap, only taking his face away from Yuuri's neck to be fed.

Yuuri doesn't like how codependent Viktor is being, but it's better than the terrified Viktor from this morning. When they're finished with breakfast, Viktor sits on the floor, curled around Yuuri's leg as the younger man rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. Once that's done, Yuuri picks the baby up and carries him to the couch.

"Do you wanna watch anything, Vitya? We can watch whatever you'd like," Yuuri offers, but Viktor shakes his head. "Do you wanna colour, then?" Another shake of the head.

Yuuri sighs, guessing that Viktor won't want to do anything that has Yuuri letting go of him. But then he gets an idea.

"Sweet boy," he starts, gently kissing Viktor's forehead, "do you wanna have a make-over?"

Viktor tilts his head back, eyes wide. "A make-over, Papa?"

"Mm-hmm," Yuuri hums. "Will you make Papa look pretty? You can do my hair, too."

Yuuri is relieved when Viktor nods his head. The Russian follows him to the bathroom, where they keep all of Viktor's make-up. Yuuri only really wears make-up if he feels like it for competitions, but he won't let that deter him from letting Viktor play and feel better.

Now back in the living room, Yuuri sits on the floor and watches with a smile as the baby arranges the many eyeshadow, contour, and blush palettes, plus tons of different brushes, mascaras, and eyeliners. It's nice to see Viktor with a bit of energy again.

"I'll make you so pretty, Papa," Viktor says. "You're ALREADY pretty, but I'll make you even prettier!"

Yuuri chuckles, more than relieved that Viktor seems happier. "All right. Make Papa pretty, Vitya," he says, taking off his glasses. "Should we put my hair up, too?"

"With a headband," Viktor decides, rushing off to grab a pretty blue one. Blue is his papa's favourite colour. When he comes back, he carefully places it over Yuuri's head, making sure that his face is clear. "Perfect."

"Good. What do you think Papa would look good in, baby?" Yuuri smiles.

"Blue aaand...white. No! Pink," Viktor mumbles, looking through his eyeshadow palettes to decide which one has the right colours. It's not often Yuuri lets him do his make-up, so this chance will not go wasted, especially while he's in his headspace.

Finally, he decides on a glittery pastel palette, then on a holographic highlight and a pastel blue lipstick to go with it. Yuuri sits patiently, unable to keep a smile off his face as Viktor spends an indefinite amount of time doing his make-up. He smiles wider when Viktor starts humming. A humming Viktor is a happy Viktor.

So, yeah, they'll both have bad days, but Yuuri knows Viktor well enough by now to know what to do. He spent a good portion of his life dedicated to practically worshipping this man. The REAL Viktor, though, is so soft and vulnerable and lonely. It breaks Yuuri's heart to think of how sad Viktor can be sometimes, thinking that he'll end up alone again. Yuuri will do whatever it takes to show his partner that he's not going anywhere. He'll sit for a million make-overs if it's enough to make Viktor smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took forever! I've been insanely busy with a play and midterms and writing has just been a huge struggle! but midterms are over and hopefully this next play won't take up all of my free time, so i'll be able to write more. i didn't mean for this chapter to be so short compared to the other ones, but i just really felt like ending it here with both boys nice and happy after a rough night


	4. Sorry, I'm not writing any more of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, anyone who enjoyed this

Due to being put on the badyoifics blog and feeling like messed up because they thought I was promoting pedophilia (even though it states "non-sexual" and nothing in the fic has been sexual), I'm unable to continue writing this and will not be posting any more chapters. Sorry for anyone who was waiting for a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> really love the idea of Viktor being Little and Yuuri being his Daddy. just can't stop thinking about how sweet and sassy Little!Viktor would be and how patient but firm Daddy!Yuuri would be with him. i'm surprised there's not more age play in this fandom, so i though i'd contribute! i basically wrote this first chapter on a whim, though, so i don't really have a plan for what i will write next. my creative process is literally to just write whatever pops into my head and then edit it later as i see fit


End file.
